


Mapping It Out

by mistresscurvy



Series: Ten in Ten [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like other people's marks on Liam's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this.](http://instagram.com/p/cWPpvUTS4Y/)
> 
> Thank you to lokte for the Brit pick and to harriet_vane and merelyn for looking it over ♥

"What the fuck are those?" Louis asked. The marks up and down Liam's arms and splashed on his neck weren't that dark, but when Louis first saw them his instinctive thought was that someone had hurt Liam. It was like a wave of red in front of his eyes. Which was ridiculous--Liam could fucking take anyone these days, no problem, but if they weren't bruises, then what--

"Oh, Andy and Zayn and the lads were drawing on me," Liam answered, voice bright and pleased as he lifted his elbow up, showing off his arm. "Didn't realise the marker would last like this."

"Sharpies are permanent marker, what did you expect?" Zayn said from behind Liam, throwing an arm around Liam's shoulder. He sounded like it was perhaps not the first time he'd said that, somehow fond and exasperated all at once.

"Wasn't expecting anything, I was drunk!" Liam laughed, eyes catching Louis's. Louis tried to smile back, tried to play along, but from the way Liam's face fell he knew he had failed. 

"Sounds like a pretty good night," Louis managed. "Might want to get that scrubbed off before tomorrow's show."

"I'm sure they'll come off with another shower," Liam said, voice still happy. Louis was glad that at least he hadn't ruined Liam's good mood. He never wanted to smash that, even if it was the result of fucking Andy. 

That was why he hadn't gone out with them last night, because Andy did make Liam happy for some inexplicable reason, and Louis didn't want to be a fucking raincloud all evening. He'd thought Zayn being there might have protected Liam from some of the expected idiocy, but based on Liam's arms this morning, apparently not. 

The fact that Zayn was almost certainly responsible for the least terrible of the tattoos still crawling all over Liam's skin was not the point. Louis didn't mind those; those were just a laugh, a good bit of fun. Not like the rest. 

It was like he had a hangover, only he hadn't even got drunk last night, had actually gone to bed at a reasonable time and slept well and everything. Teach him to do that, if this was the result. Meanwhile, Liam was clearly hurting, judging by the bags under his bloodshot eyes, and yet all it meant was that he was slightly more out of it and his balance was bad. Probably a bit more giggly than usual, too. Liam was the absolute worst at having a proper hangover, it was appallingly unfair. 

The Sharpie tattoos weren't a big deal, not at all, and yet Louis couldn't get used to them. All day, his eye would be caught by the smudges on Liam's skin, and it would throw him off. He didn't like change, or at least, he didn't like change he wasn't a part of. 

By the end of the night he was an absolute terror, pinching and prodding at Liam constantly. If he couldn't wipe away the reminders of other people's hands on him, he could at least destroy Liam's good mood. Or he could try, at least, but Liam didn't take the bait, just said, "Ouch!" and grinned at Louis every time he pinched as hard as he could, like it was all a good joke. Christ, sometimes he wished Liam would pick up on this shit a bit more.

Once they got back to their room that night, though, he discovered Liam had noticed more than he'd let on, and Louis took it all back. "Missed you last night," Liam said, kissing him easily, hands secure at Louis's waist. Louis kissed him back for a moment, couldn't help it, before shoving him back a bit. 

"Doesn't look like it," he said, voice petulant to his own ears. Maybe Liam'd think he was joking and he could get out of this with his dignity intact. 

That hope disappeared in an instant when Liam's face brightened, of all things. "So that's what's got you all prickly," he said, sounding happy that he'd figured it out, and it was too much. It was one thing to be so bloody transparent to himself; it was another thing to deal with knowing how clearly Liam could see him, and still love him as simply as he does. Louis fisted his hands in Liam's t-shirt and pulled him in for a hard kiss, teeth nipping at Liam's lips. He felt frantic already, needing to get Liam on the bed, under him. 

"Get your clothes off," he whispered harshly before leaning in and biting down hard on Liam's ear. Liam gasped and turned toward the bite, not trying to get away at all, and it should have soothed him, should have calmed the desperate clawing in his chest a bit, but all it did was make him want more, want to hold Liam down and fuck him until he begged, only Louis's name on his breath as he came. 

"Need to fuck you," he said instead, not able to say the rest. He didn't know how Liam did this to him, the way Louis was crawling out of his own skin until Liam turned his attention to him, and as soon as he did it was all wiped away, like aftersun for a bad sunburn. 

It felt that way now when Liam pulled away just enough to get his t-shirt up over his head, smiling at Louis for an instant before pushing his jeans and pants down, toeing his boots off before they could get caught. So pliant, so agreeable, and sometimes Louis didn't want that from him, wanted a bit more push back, but right now, with marks still covering his chest and belly and arms and neck, it was all that Louis wanted in the world. 

Liam fell back onto the bed, thighs already parted a bit, and Louis didn't bother getting his own clothes off before crawling up between them, his mouth seeking out the unsullied left side of his throat, hands pinching hard at Liam's nipples. He felt better for having his mouth on Liam's skin, the way it felt to suck hard against his neck and then bite, the slight raise of flesh he could already feel from it. 

But then Liam pushed him back, and Louis whined low in his throat, brought his hands up to hold Liam still. "Wait, come on, Louis, not so high," Liam said, squirming against Louis's grip. 

"Didn't mind it when they were up here," Louis said, fingers tracing over the writing on the other side of Liam's neck, the dull throb of jealousy still ready to flare back up at the thought. 

"Yeah, but that was different, you know." There was an odd note to Liam's voice, and Louis let go enough to look at his face. A faint blush was starting to spread over Liam's face, pinking up his cheeks and traveling down. "I don't mind everyone seeing something silly."

That should have made it worse, that others were allowed to see _those_ marks but nothing from Louis, but instead it made him feel glad, like his part in Liam's life was so great Liam can't bear to share it with the whole world. It would cheapen it, make it for display, when it's just for them, always. They show so much, but not everything. Not this. 

Louis smiled at the thought, leaning in to kiss Liam gently for a moment. "Alright," he said against Liam's lips, pulling back and admiring how wrecked Liam already looked. And Louis had just got started. 

He tugged his t-shirt up over his head, clothes suddenly restricting and terrible, his dick pressing painfully up against his flies. He pushed his palm against it before getting his trousers off. There was a lot he needed to do first before his dick would get any relief. He could be patient though, when it mattered. 

Once he was naked too he smirked up at Liam, who was watching him with an easiness Louis immediately wanted to destroy. Nothing about this was easy for him, so it shouldn't be for Liam either. And with that thought in mind he leaned in to bite down hard just above Liam's hipbone, one hand sneaking up to twist a nipple and the other wrapping round Liam's cock. 

"Louis," Liam groaned from above him, one of his hands sinking into Louis's hair. That was good, yes, that was what he wanted but it wasn't enough, he wanted to take him apart. So Louis sucked hard on his skin and pulled down on his nipple, a tight grip that he'd taught Liam to love, and he felt Liam's dick jump in his hand, getting harder with each tug. 

He wasn't done yet though, not close to it, raising up bruises all over Liam's body with his mouth, Liam's skin turning pink, then red, then almost purple as Louis sucked and bit Liam's pale skin. He liked the marks he left on his hips and thighs and arse, places the sun never reached, not even in the hot American summer when Liam barely put a t-shirt on anymore. 

The marks still looked good on LIam's belly and chest and back though, a darker colour blooming up through the tan. The word _mine_ kept running through Louis's head, endless and out of his control, and instead of saying it each time he thought it, he moved over another few inches and marked one more patch of Liam's flesh, kissing the thought into his skin. 

By the time he finally pushed inside Liam, wrapped up behind him, mouth hot on the top of his shoulder, the word was slipping out between bites. Liam's immediate answer of, "Yours," made it better and worse, Louis's fingers seeking out all the tender places he'd just made, mapping them out over Liam's body, hands gripping Liam so tight. Louis gave it all to him, and Liam took it, let him take it out on his skin, and Louis bit down harder than he'd meant to when he came, too high up on Liam's shoulder. 

"Sorry, sorry," he rasped into Liam's shoulder, licking over the marks as if that would help anything.

"Don't apologise," Liam said, sounding completely shattered, and Louis pulled out and twisted them around so he could kiss Liam properly, hands holding his face as he clutched him close. He needed to deal with the condom, needed to get Liam off too, but he couldn't stop kissing him. 

Before he could do anything, Liam had flipped him onto his back, kneeling up over him, hand flying over his cock. His face was flushed and sweaty, and he was panting so loudly as he wanked himself it was the only thing Louis could hear. He got one hand on Liam's thigh, thumb pressing in hard over a dark bruise, and Liam's voice broke, going higher as he came on Louis's stomach and chest.

Louis pulled him down on top of him, cradling him between his legs and smearing the come between both of them. The weight of Liam was the only thing that kept him from floating away, the solid reassurance of him as they kissed tethering him to the world. Their kisses slowed eventually, becoming more an exchange of breath than anything else, and the last thing Louis remembered before falling asleep was mapping out the constellations of marks across Liam's skin with his fingers.

* * *

At the show the next night, the faded smudges of Sharpie tattoos were still visible on Liam's skin. During one of Liam's solos, Louis wrapped his arm around Liam's waist, pressing his fingers in hard just above his hipbone until he felt the hitch in Liam's breath.

Not everyone got to see what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [livejournal](http://mistresscurvy.livejournal.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
